This invention relates to water treatment techniques and processes and more particularly to a nanofiltration and/or reverse osmosis system for filtering swimming pool water which systems and apparatus eliminate dissolved organic and inorganic matter that is not removed by conventional swimming pool water treatment filtering systems.